la mujer del vestido azul
by laraila
Summary: two shot: una mujer albina de vestido azul y labios pálidos ha seguido a la pareja de hiroki y usami durante 6 años, hasta que un día se lo lleva al otro lado, pero no deja a akihiko completamente solo ¿Esta mujer es cruel, o infinitamente amable? una historia que contiene misterio y algo de drama akihiko x hiroki akihiko x misaki nowaki x hiroki
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongles aviso, este fic fue el primero que publiqué en amor yaoi, iré subiendo los demás que tengo de a poco xD piedad por favor, fue el primero /strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Akihiko conducía el auto camino a una cabaña en las montañas, afuera nevaba tranquilamente como si el cielo quisiera acariciarlo, su pareja hiroki estaba a su lado, pensando en el momento en que se conocieron. Fue durante un encuentro de atletismo en la secundaria, akihiko encontró a hiroki, quien era de otro instituto, completamente desnudo y solo en los camerino, como si de magia se tratara decidió desnudarse el también./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- he visto cuerpos mejores – mencionó el joven de cabellos castaños intentando ocultar su inseguridad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En ese entonces ellos tenían 17 años, ahora tienen 23, y esos 6 años como pareja han sido muy alegres./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El auto seguía avanzado, la nieve era cada vez más espesa. De repente, un ruido del auto sacó a hiroki de sus pensamientos. Tranquilamente akihiko paró el auto. Una rueda se había pinchadopor unos pedazos de hielo en el piso. Hiroki intentó sacarlos del camino, pero terminó con un pequeño corte en la mano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- valla torpeza – dijo con ironía el hombre de los ojos violeta, de los cuales se desbordaba todo el amor que sentía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una gota de sangre calló en la nieve, dejando un pequeño círculo rojo muy cerca del pavimento./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Usami empezó a cambiar la rueda que se había roto. Pero hiroki cada vez se sentía más débil. Caminó un poco para alejarse de la carretera, dejando un fino camino de círculos rojos a su paso. Notó que había dejado su chaqueta en el auto, pero algo le obligaba a no volver, a pesar del frío hiroki quería seguir caminando, sus ojos se estaban cansando, pero su instinto le decía que debía seguir adelante. El camino de gotas era cada vez más ancho, y el frío comenzaba a doler. Cuando cayó en el suelo entendió por qué, esa hermosa mujer albina le había anunciado que era su hora, ella era lo suficientemente amable para evitarle ser visto en su último momento, y también para ser encontrado con su cuerpo intacto. La última gota del rastro de sangre cayó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pasaron meses y akihiko no podía perdonar a esa cruel mujer, la había visto en la lejanía el día que conoció a hiroki, sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de su amor, sabía que su novio la veía en sueños, sabía que algún día se lo llevaría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Una noche usami soñaba con su amor, pero de un segundo a otro el aura del sueño cambió. Esa hermosa mujer del vestido azul y labios pálidos los estaba consolando ¿cómo era eso posible?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- no te preocupes – murmuró la mujer sin romper el rierno abrazo – yo cuidaré de él refiriéndose a hiroki – por tu parte, no desesperes, un par de esmeraldas llegarán a tu vida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El hombre de cabellos plateados no pudo más y rompió en un inconsolable llanto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pasaron las semanas y llegó el cumpleaños de akihiko, aunque él no estaba de humor para celebraciones, por lo que decidió ir solo a un parque cercano, de improvisto, la mujer albina apareció detrás de un chico castaño, de ojos verdes muy expresivos, una sonrisa radiante y cuerpo delgado. La mujer sujetaba el hombro del joven, pero este parecía no darse cuenta a diferencia de hiroki. La mujer en vez de seguir al muchacho como había pasado con su antiguo amor, lo dejó solo, y desapareció dejando un pequeño rastro rojo debajo del joven. No cabía en akihiko toda la belleza del estudiante, el cual cruzó la calle y entró en la universidad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La mujer tenía razón, ella le quitó la persona, él pensaba que la mujer era malvada por quitarle a su hiroki, pero no le dejó solo, y le presentó a otra para quererle y cuidarle ¿destino? ¿Premonición? ¿Leyes de las probabilidades? No lo sabía, pero estaba en frente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Usami siguió al chico hasta la biblioteca. Vió al chico entrar en la sección de romance. Tomó un libro de tapa azul./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- yo escribí ese libro- dijo en hombre de ojos violeta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- he leído mejores/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""gracias mujer del vestido azul" pensaba akihiko para sus adentros "no sé por qué te llevaste a hiroki, pero gracias, y perdón por pensar que eras cruel./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Despierto algo confundido, a mi alrededor todo es blanco, floto en el aire como si fuera una pluma, me siento bastante cómodo, pero algo mareado, miro a mi alrededor y la veo, creo que empiezo a entender la situación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿usted quién es? – le pregunte a la mujer que sabía desde hace tiempo que me seguía/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- las personas suelen preguntar primero dónde están/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿dónde estoy? – lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- en las puertas al mundo de los shinigamis – me quedé sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡entonces existen!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- los shinigamis podemos ver cosas que nadie puede, y hacer cosas que ni te imaginas – dejé de flotar para bajar lentamente a una elegante silla azul con una mesa al frente con un té servido, ella muy eleante se sentó en la otra silla que había, esto no estaba aquí antes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- los shinigamis podemos ver el hilo rojo del destino, éste puede enredarse y estirarse, pero jamás romperse, ni la muerte es capaz de romperlo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿usagi san? – el amor de mi vida, el extremo de mi hilo rojo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- necesitaba algo de ayuda para encontrar a la persona indicada, estaba ciego debido al dolor, el realmente te amo, pero no es bueno estirar demasiado el hilo, entre más enredado está, más duele- No podía creer lo que me decía ¿usagi no era el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo? ¿Y por qué esta mujer me trajo aquí? Demaciadas preguntas muy complicadas – quiero que seas un shinigami, sé que en este mundo está el extremo de tu hilo rojo, y cuando aceptes podrás ver los hilos de las demás personas en el otro mundo y ayudarles, podrás ver el hilo rojo de todos excepto el tuyo y el de esa persona./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡tú me separaste de la persona que amaba! – mis lágrimas caían, ya no podía más, quería a usagi con migo, esa maldita mujer, maldita impotencia ¡que se joda el detino!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"De una puerta blanca, la cual puedo asegurar que antes no estaba ahí, apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones obscuros./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- soy kusama nowaki/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- te dejo con nowaki, él también es shinigami, si te decides él puede convertirte en uno. Adiós. – acto seguido desapareció./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- puedes hacer una prueba antes de decidirte, te puedo prestar el poder de shinigami un pequeño tiempo, te acompañaré al mundo de los vivos/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- está bien – era tan extraño, no podía decirle que no, era misterioso, hermoso, desconocido pero sobretodo embriagador, la sola presencia de nowaki me hacía sentir así./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me tomó de la mano y aparecimos en la ciudad donde solía vivir/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Han pasado un par de meses desde que te fuiste, un poco menos de un año – me dijo nowaki./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Entonces lo ví,miles de hilos rojos por todas partes. Había una pareja muy hermosa, pero el hilo de la chica apuntaa a un joven que estaba en el otro extremo del parque, y el del chico estaba en la ciudad de al lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- los shinigamis debemos evitar este tipo de situaciones – me dijo apuntando a la pareja en la que me había fijado anteriormente. Si el hilo está demasiado tirante las personas podrían llegar a ver a los shinigamis, pero son casos bastante aislados – me lo decía con una cara tan pacífica, él amaba ayudar a todas esas personas, incluso sabiendo que muchas lo odiarían. recién ahora entendía mi situación/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mirando el parque pude ver a alguien muy especial, estaba esperando a alguien, pero su hilo estaba muy cerca de esa persuna, tal vez lo había encontrado, esos ojos verdes indicaban que sí, un segundo más y vi al extremo de su hilo rojo acercarse. Akihiko. Se veían tan felices, tan enamorados, tan alegres. No podía enojarme, ellos se amaban./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- lo haré/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Justo cuando dije eso volvimos a la sala blanca, nowaki me sonrió, como pensaba, sonrisa perfecta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- partir de ahora tu misión será unir a las personas que están conectadas, incluso a esas cuyo hilo pasa de un mundo para otro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- gracias – supongo que a partir de ahora haré feliz a muchas personas, quiero que todos tengan una sonrisa como la que tenía akihiko en ese parque – por cierto, no puedo ver tu hilo rojo – me acababa de dar cuenta de algo tan obvio como eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- yo tampoco puedo ver el tuyo – me dijo poniendo esos hermosos ojos sobre los míos, era obvio lo que venía ahora, al fin y al cabo, era mi destino, mi hermoso destino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"stronggracias por leer :D/strong/p 


End file.
